FEAR: Fatal Collision
by DeathDragon130
Summary: What if there was a more powerful phsyic then Alma? She didn't relize it it unil now that Alma sees her as a threat that must be elimenated before she can have what she desires most soon the girl discovers what she is capable of. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

F.E.A.R: Fatal Collision: Chapter 1:

*Where am I?* A young woman around the age 23 asked herself as she awoke to see a white ceiling above her.

As she looked around the rest of the room she noticed that it appeared to be a hospital room. She got up from the bed she noticed that she was wearing long black flat heeled boots that stopped right under her knees and lacey stockings that seemed to connect to her undergarment. She wore a black jeaned folded skirt that stopped at her upper thighs and a black sleeveless shirt that stopped right above her stomach. She also wore a black leather jacket that stopped right above her shirt and wore black fingerless gloves.

The young woman also noticed that she had a tattoo of a black panther bearing its fangs on the right side of her stomach. The young woman also noticed that her long black hair was down and that it stopped at her knees. The young woman then remembered what had happened to her.

*Flashback*

The young woman was driving home from the party her friends had dragged her to since she was always busy at her gun shop as well as training on her martial arts. She was a black belt in almost every martial art known to man. Her cell phone went off in the passenger seat.

She picked it up and said,"Hello."

"Shinku Setsugi where are you!?"

"Heading home."

"Why?"

"Just because you threw me a birthday party at your stupid strip joint."

"So male strippers are hot and you're turning 23 today."

"No those male strippers don't appeal to me and yes today I am 23 so what."

"Shinku…"

"No buts…" Before the woman now known as Shinku could reply there was a huge explosion to her right that caused her car to flip over onto its roof. Shinku unbuckled her seat belt and started to crawl out of the car when she noticed a little girl in a red dress standing in front of her. Then her world went black and all she could see was nothing, but black.

*Flashback End*

Shinku held her head from trying to remember what had happened. She then walked over to the door and opened it up walking out into the hallway. Shinku noticed that she was at the end of the hallway so she turned to her right and went down it. Shinku noticed that it was very quiet a little to quiet to her liking. Shinku continued down the hallway until she came to what she assumed to be a little lobby.

Shinku looked to her right and noticed that the t.v in the upper right corner was playing the news. They were talking about the explosion that occurred as she was heading home. Shinku looked on the counter and noticed a pair what seemed to be light blue lens glasses. So she went to grab them when she heard voices coming from them.

As soon as Shinku put them on she noticed that these glasses must have belonged to a special part of the military must have had them. Shinku also noticed a bullet proof vest as well as two black semi automatic pistols. Shinku grabbed them and placed inside her skirt behind her back so she could have easy access to them. Shinku then took of her leather jacket and put on the vest before she put back on her leather jacket.

Suddenly she turned to her right and noticed blood on the ground and headed down the hallway pulling out both her pistols and began to follow the blood on the floor. Shinku followed the blood into the men's restroom and to the nearest stall. When she opened it she saw a male nurse lying dead on the ground. Shinku crunched up her face in disgust.

*Overkill* Shinku thought to herself.

As Shinku turned and went to walk out of the restroom when she heard footsteps approaching Shinku then quickly hid behind the restroom door putting away her guns. Suddenly three mystery soldiers came into the restroom and started to look around the bathroom. Shinku then quietly snuck up on the soldier nearest the door and covered his mouth with one of her hands before breaking his neck. Just as soon as the body hit the floor the other two turned around noticed the body of their dead comrade.

Shinku then quickly pulled out her guns and killed both of them with a head shot. Shinku then quickly went to leave the bathroom and headed back into the lobby when more soldiers started to head to where she was at. Shinku then quickly hid behind the desk Shinku waited until the movement stopped before peeking over the desk and looking to see what was going on. The soldiers were standing there looking around for what Shinku didn't know, but what she did know was that they were the ones that were probably trying to kill her.

Shinku then sat back down before crouching on her feet with her face turned forward. Shinku then jumped onto the counter and shot the first two soldiers in the heart. Soon their comrades turned and started to fire. Shinku jumped to the right and avoided their gunfire Shinku then returned fire killing three more men. The two remaining were still firing at her as she hit the floor Shinku the quickly ran back toward the desk and jumped up on it while running across it. As soon as she got to the edge of the desk she quickly jumped into the air and shot the last two remaining men before landing on her feet.

Shinku checked her remaining ammunition she noticed that she now had one bullet in each of her guns.

"Shit." Shinku muttered to herself.

Suddenly there was a female voice," Who else is on this line?"

"Who are you?" Shinku asked very confused when she noticed a female picture in the bottom left side of the glasses she picked up.

"Are you a civilian?" She asked.

"Yes now I ask again. Who are you?" Shinku asked tiredly. Shinku then heard more footsteps approaching so she quickly picked up the ammunition from the dead bodies and reloaded her pistols before placing them in the gun holder that was lying next to one of the bodies and lacing them to her thighs. She placed her pistols there before grabbing the semi automatic rifle and ran down the left hallway.

"The name's Keira Stokes. I am a First Lieutenant on my squad."

"Kay Ms. Stokes. The names Shinku Setsugi."

"Alright is it alright if I call you Shinku?"

"Is it alright if I could call you Keira?"

"Alright you got a deal. Okay you are nearing one of my teammates his name is Michael Becket. He one of the guys that isn't wearing a helmet so he should be easy to spot so when you meet up with him follow him and listen to what he says alright."

"Alright."

"See you soon Shinku."

"You too Keira." Shinku replied before turning to run down a hallway and noticed that it was blocked so she entered the door to her left and noticed that there was another squad of men walking around what seemed to be lab. Shinku noticed that there was a rifle to the right of her. She quickly picked it up and aimed, but before she could fire there was the sound of gun fire in the next room.

All the soldiers then ran toward the room so Shinku quietly followed behind them hiding behind a desk in the next room that was to the right of the door. That is when Shinku noticed that there were two different types of soldiers, but one was wearing a tan and the other was wearing blue. Shinku peeked over to the right of the desk and noticed a man that wasn't wearing a uniform like the rest and had on no helmet.

*Is that the guy Keira was talking about?* Shinku thought to herself.

"She's over here!!" One of the men in blue spotted her and went to fire, but Shinku quickly fired the rifle that caused his head to come flying off. Suddenly all the gunfire was directed at her Shinku then got into a crouching position before turning and jumping off the desk and landing on one of the men in a tan uniform. Shinku blew his head out before quickly throwing the rifle away since it was empty and running toward on of the tanned men since they had more armor.

Shinku then bent his arm backward before spinning him around so he would take the bullets instead of her. Shinku then pulled out her pistol and shot every single one of the men. The last man that was still standing took out a combat knife and charged at her. Shinku quickly let the body fall before crouching and performing a back flip knocking the knife into the air.

Shinku landed on her feet straitening herself up before firing the last round into the man's head. Shinku sighed before putting away her gun and grabbing the knife before it hit the floor.

"Not bad." A male voice said behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

F.E.A.R: Fatal Collision Chapter 2:

"Thanks." Shinku replied to the man.

"Are you by any chance Michael Becket?" Shinku asked him. The man had black hair and brown eyes he was a good foot taller than her and had a pale complexion. He wore military attire that was different from the other soldiers here.

"Yeah and you are?" He asked Shinku. She could plainly see that he tensed up.

"Its alright my name is Shinku Setsugi. Your friend Keira told me to look for you." Shinku said.

Michael nodded and asked," How did you wind up here?"

"I was in a car accident when the large explosion happened it cause my car to flip onto its back. I managed to get out of it, but I saw a girl in a red dress walk toward me and then that's all I can remember."

"So you've seen her too." Michael stated out loud.

"So I wasn't crazy. You saw her too." Shinku said sighing.

"Yeah, but right now we better get out of here there are more soldiers coming."

"Right." Shinku replied before following him down another hallway to the left. As they headed down the hallway Shinku got a glimpse of what appeared to be a naked woman with long black hair covering her breast.

Shinku looked at Michael before asking," Did you…"

Michael looked at her before nodding and followed him into a morgue then Shinku saw the woman appear in three different places before the all the cabinets flew opened. Shinku looked at Michael before following him to an elevator that was opened thanks to a metal bed pried in between the doors. Shinku then looked at Michael before climbing over it once she was threw it Michael then followed her.

Michael however slipped slightly causing Shinku to run over to him in an instant. As Michael leaned against Shinku they both had a vision of two bodies entangle in sheets. It suddenly ended at that both Shinku and Michael looked at each other before looking away.

"Thanks." Michael said before using his foot to push the metal bed out of the door way. The elevator began to go up when suddenly it stopped in between floors. The elevator doors opened, Shinku looked up and noticed three men standing there with their guns drawn. Shinku instantly took aim and fired at the nearest soldier instantly killing him. Then Michael shot the other on that tried to take cover, but was too exposed.

Shinku quickly ducked at the last one began to fire off the last of ammunition. Michael then took out a grenade and threw out where the soldier was just before ducking down along with Shinku. They both noticed the ventilation shaft and entered it Shinku going in first followed by Michael. Shinku managed to get out of the vent and stood in front of the door waiting for Michael once he arrived at the door he opened it up and signaled for Shinku to stay there.

Michael then ran over behind a couch and crouched down before signaling Shinku to come over there and join him. Shinku then ran over to him crouching down next to him. She noticed two soldiers next to the elevator doors saying how easy it was to take them out. Michael then pointed his gun at them before firing. He managed to kill both of them unfortunately there were more heading their way.

Shinku then took out both her automatic pistols and began to fire at the men as they appeared while Michael reloaded his weapon. Shinku killed about half of the dozen men that came into the room while Michael finished the rest off. Shinku then quickly grabbed the ammo from the dead guys and followed Michael into the next room. As they headed down the hallway past the glass railing Shinku saw four soldiers banging on the door.

Michael then took out a grenade and threw it at them the explosion killed two of them and Michael killed the other two. Shinku jumped over the railing after Michael had jumped over. He then headed toward the elevator and called for it, but just as he did more soldiers came and started to shoot at them. Shinku quickly ducked out the way and pulled out both her pistols and started to quickly fire at them.

After killing all the soldiers they grabbed their ammunition once the elevator doors opened up. Both Shinku and Michael enter the elevator Michael pressed a button. As the elevator went up Shinku decided to take a look at Michael.

*For some odd reason I feel like I have met him before, but I just can't remember.* Shinku thought to her self.

"You alright?" Michael asked when he noticed Shinku staring at him.

"Yeah sorry it's just you look familiar like I have met you before." Shinku said apologetically.

"Yeah I have the same feeling, but I can't place where." Michael said looking at her.

"Me neither." Shinku replied. Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Shinku followed right behind Michael into the hallway and they both had there guns drawn as they both entered a lab.

"Shinku! Becket I am glad you both made it." Keira said waving them over.

"Yeah I am glad you are alright too." Shinku replied.

"Yes well that is good in all, but I need Sergeant Becket to get into the attunement chamber." A woman said with short brown hair.

"Who are you?" Shinku asked.

"Genevieve Aristide and you?"

"Shinku Setsugi."

"Setsugi…" Aristide said instantly paling.

"You two know each other?" Keira asked.

"No I don't know her." Shinku replied.

"I don't believe it you were supposedly dead your parents told me."

"You knew my parents?"

"It's impossible. If you are alive then you could…Oh no." Aristide muttered to her self.

"What are muttering about we need to get moving those soldiers are going to be here any minute." Keira stated.

Michael then entered the chamber and just as soon as the door shuts Shinku instantly develops a throbbing headache. Soon soldiers burst forth into the room were Aristide and Keira are and open fire on them. However Shinku can't really do anything so she decides to go over to where Michael is and some how manage to pry the tube open.

He falls onto the ground and Shinku rushes to his side and asks," Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He replies.

"Well…Well… looks like you chics are okay after all. You poor bastard you have no idea what has happened to you." A man said from the other side of the door. Shinku then began to tune him out as soon as she began to feel another presence coming close to them. How ever this one was full of malice and rage that gave Shinku the chills. Shinku looked back up in time to the whole squad of soldiers being wiped out by some tentacle like thing coming from the floor.

Shinku shivered before asking," What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but I think it was that woman."

"You mean the woman we saw in the hall?"

"Yeah right after I woke up she has been attacking through out the hospital, but for some reason she hasn't attacked when I met you."

"I'm not sure if it was something I did or not."

"No just you being there is the reason Alma doesn't attack Sergeant Becket." A male voice said over Shinku's radio.

"Who's this?" Shinku asked.

"You can call me Snake Fist."

"Okay Snake Fist can you explain what is going on?"

"I would, but you and Sergeant Becket need to get out of there the ATC guys are going to blow the entire hospital to bits." Snake fist says.

"Right." Shinku says as she is fixing to help Michael up another flash back happens only this time it is of her and an unknown male that are having fun with him pushing her on the swings. This causes Shinku to let go and fall to knees breathing hard and begins to cough up blood.

"Shinku…Shit you are coughing up blood."

"Of course she is. Shinku you need to calm down it seems you and Sergeant Becket has a powerful physic connection much greater than Alma's. Did you two know each other? Maybe have had a relationship with each other?" Snake fist asks as Michael helps Shinku up and gently whips some of the blood off her lips.

"No. At least not that I know of."

"Alright I want you guys to head out of there. I'll try and figure out what is going on. In the mean time Shinku stay close to Sergeant Becket. You seem to keep Alma away from him and it prevents her from getting to him."

"Okay." Shinku replies and quickly reloads both her guns and waits for Michael at a near by elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

F.E.A.R: Fatal Collision Chapter 3:

Shinku and Michael continued to press the button on the elevator to call it, but it seemed that the elevator was out. So the ran down the hallway to the right of the elevator and just as they were about to turn a corner Shinku is instantly thrown to the floor and the woman that she saw earlier is now trying to strangle her. Michael then appears behind the woman and grabs her by the arm and pulls her off.

She screams," WHY!!" before disappearing Michael then helps Shinku sit up while she breaths deeply for air.

"I'm alright thanks Michael." Shinku says smiling at him before standing up.

Michael nods and helps her to her feet before they start to continue in their way. As they near the door they opened it to see a set of stairs and down them. Shinku opens the door and head in only to hear a man talking about blowing up the entire building. Michael shot the yellow barrel and it explodes taking a few men out however as Shinku put up her gun to fire the woman pops up in front of Shinku and grabs her before making a move to strangle her.

Shinku struggles to with the woman who Shinku managed to push away and she disappears muttering," He's mine."

Shinku then looks around while breathing heavily and notices that she is in a different part of the hospital. Shinku the suddenly hears a man scream," HELP ME!!"

Shinku quickly rushes to where the man is only to that the man is fixing to get injected with some kind of wired machine. Shinku quickly takes action and pulls out a gun and fires it at the machine causing the needle to stop 4 inches away from the man. Shinku then looks around for a switch or something to open the door. She then noticed a computer to her right and ran over to it as she typed on it on the screen turned green and the door opened.

Shinku then ran in to the room and over to the table where the guy was tied down. Once Shinku was over where he was she began to untie the guy. The ropes came off and she helped the guy to his feet before asking," Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine. Thanks for saving my ass. I am Sergeant Redd Jankowski. You are?" The man asks while holding out his hand.

"Shinku Setsugi. Are part of Michaels' squad?" Shinku asks after shaking hands with Redd.

"You mean Bucket's squad yeah. You know where he is?"

"No I am afraid not I was nearly killed by some crazy woman trying to strangle me."

"You mean Alma?" Snake Fist interrupts.

"Who the hell is this?" Redd asks.

"He calls himself Snake Fist, but he is helping us."

"Look now is not the time to be chit chatting about unimportant information. Shinku the woman who's been attacking you her name is Alma. She was part of a Project known as Origin and was used to give birth to two boys. Though I am entirely sure what happened to the first on I am positive that the second son Paxton Fetal was killed. And as for Shinku you are from an entirely different project on that I never even heard of Project Ares."

"Project Ares?" Redd asked completely confused. How ever before anymore questions were asked Shinku noticed something crawling on the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Shinku muttered.

"They're known as abominations that were left over from Project Harbinger while you are dealing with those I'll give you the information I have regarding Project Ares." Snake Fist said.

"Right Redd do you have a weapon…"

"Yes let's get moving and kill these things and catch up with Bucket and rest of the squad." Redd replied before heading out the door.

"Right. Snake Fist can't Michael and Keira listen in to on this too?" Shinku asked following Redd.

"Yeah, but Alma is jamming their signals for some reason…Shit…Shinku I hope you've gotten used to Alma's presence."

"Why?"

"Cause right now she is starting to head your way. She sees you as a threat preventing her from absorbing Sergeant Becket."

"Great…She's already tried to kill me twice now what."

"Look Project Ares seemed to have been a temporary project. Ares was designed similar to Project Origin, but this one was made while my guess was when you were inside your mother's womb. That was all for Project Ares that I managed to get, but the rest seemed to be destroyed. It also has you for put in for Project Origin as well…but it seems that you managed to escape the facility. Before they could place you in a chamber like Alma and you met Sergeant Becket at the age of 16 you both seemed to have been lovers, but you kidnapped about a year in a half later. After that you were brought back her and the experiments continued with you in Project Harbinger. You their first person the ever experimented on for Project Harbinger however you escaped again about 2 years ago with nothing except your name and age."

"How is it possible that they have all that information?" Shinku asked completely confused on how they knew that much on her.

"I am sure that were following you around keeping and eye you some way though I am not sure how. Any way that is all the information I could get you. Hurry and get out of that building." Snake Fist said before leaving the conversation.

Shinku then let continued to follow him before she noticed a something fixing to jump on red from his right. Shinku quickly grabbed her gun and shot it down. As she looked at it she noticed that it was or used to be a man. Suddenly she looked behind her and saw Alma looking at her with hate in her eyes. Redd turned around and noticed that Shinku was looking at something and ran next to her. However as soon as he did Alma immediately saw him and started to try and control him.

Shinku noticed that Redd seemed to be going into a trance like state, so she quickly hit him in the head causing him to instantly snap him out of the trance and look at her before whining," OW! Why did you do that?"

"You need to get the Hell out of here Redd there is no time to lose."

"What?" Redd asked.

"Not now go rendezvous with Keira."

Redd nodded before leaving her to deal with Alma Shinku looked at her before raising her guns up and firing them at her, but Shinku noticed that her guns weren't affecting her so she put them away and prepared herself for an attack from her. Suddenly Alma then disappeared and then reappeared behind her as Shinku turned to attack her Shinku was suddenly in a different place.

Shinku noticed a tree and the younger Alma swinging on the tree swing as Shinku got closer Alma turned and faced her suddenly Shinku opened her eyes and noticed that it was hard to breath and that Alma was on top of her chocking her. Shinku begins to struggle violently trying to free her self Shinku then calls out Michael's name as soon as the world around her begins to go black. Alma then suddenly backed away as if she had just been burned, but not before yelling,"_** HE'S MINE!**_"

Shinku began to cough and breathe heavily she suddenly heard foot steps near her. She quickly got up and grabbed both her guns and headed to a near by restroom and into one of the stalls to try and catch her breath. However as soon as she thought whoever came by had gone the stall door was forcefully opened and Shinku was fixing to pull out her gun when she saw Michael's face.

For the first time Shinku wrapped her arms around his waist and said," God you don't know how happy I am to see you."

Michael placed his arm around her shoulder and replied," I am glad to see that you are alive."

"We better start to head out who knows when this place will blow to hell." Shinku said before Michael nodded in agreement, but before they left Michael gave Shinku a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bathroom. Shinku smiled and knew that they were going to be alright.


	4. Author's note!

HEY ALL! I am going to discontinue FEAR: Fatal Collision. I have no ideas on how to fix the story line or how to continue it. I am having writers block. Sorry! If you have ideas or want to help me with it don't hesitate to write me. ALL MY LOVE TO Rocketfist, Alardem and lastly Emliy Blue! Thanks all for reviewing!


End file.
